


Aomine-kun, you are a human not a hen. Stop mothering Kuroko.

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, writer!kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "I’m a writer and when it gets close to my deadlines I neglect taking care of myself so you’ll pop in my house every so often to make sure I’m doing okay" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aomine-kun, you are a human not a hen. Stop mothering Kuroko.

Aomine walked right into Kuroko’s apartment without any pre-warning and headed straight to Kuroko’s workroom. Just as he had expected, he found him sleeping on his desk with a half-written paragraph typed out on his laptop. He first tried to gently shake him awake. When that didn’t work he decided shoving him off his chair would do the trick.

Kuroko let out a surprised yelp that turned into a pained gasp when he hit the floor and glared sleepily up at Aomine. “Was it necessary? Was it really necessary?” he asked with irritation.

“Well you wouldn’t wake up when I was nice about it. And if you’re gonna be this shitty with your health then why not? How long have you been sleeping anyway?”

Kuroko sat up, rubbing his shoulder, which now hurt thanks to hitting the ground, and looked at the time on his computer. “About two hours it looks like.” He decided after a moment to think about what the time had been last he could remember.

Aomine sighed. “You stayed up all night again didn’t you? When was the last time you ate anything?”

“I don’t know. Can you please stop doing this every time I have a deadline?” he asked, getting up and sitting back down in his chair to start typing again.

“No,” Aomine said over his shoulder as he turned to make his way to the kitchen. He couldn’t really cook much but he could try. At least that’s what he thought, until he found that all Kuroko had in his house was cup noodles. He grabbed one and stomped back towards the room Kuroko was in. “Why is this all you have in your house?!” he shouted and presented the noodles in front of him.

“Because it’s all you know how to cook, and I knew you were coming over.” Kuroko didn’t even look up from his laptop as he answered impassively.

Aomine stuttered over his words wanting to argue, but he really couldn’t. “Y’know what screw this. Imma go buy fast food. Not healthy but better than these noodles.”

“Are you seriously telling me that you don’t have any of those in your own apartment? Because I’ve stayed at your place several times. I know you do,” Kuroko said, still typing.

“That doesn’t mean that’s _all_ I have in my apartment. At least I try to buy other groceries,” Aomine said indignantly.

“Other groceries that _I_ end up cooking for you,” Kuroko reminded him.

“Well if you can cook for me, you can cook for yourself. But you’re not doing that are you? Just keep typing. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Aomine turned around and left the apartment, heading towards the closest Maji Burger.

 _Just keep typing?_ Kuroko scoffed. Like he was planning on doing anything else. He had to be done by the end of the week.

* * *

Aomine carried in four large bags of burgers and fries and two large milkshakes. Of course a lot of the food was for himself but he would be damned if he wasn’t gonna get Kuroko to eat at least two burgers. He placed the bags and drinks on the coffee table and walked to Kuroko’s workroom. He knew just calling him out wasn’t going to be enough so he physically picked Kuroko up and threw him over his shoulder. He turned around and headed back towards the living room.

“Hey! Put me down! I can walk on my own!” Kuroko protested, glaring at Aomine’s back. He might have tried to get himself free if he didn’t think that freedom would result in him falling onto the floor.

Aomine ignored his protests and dropped him onto the couch. He rummaged through one of the bags and threw a burger at Kuroko. “Break time.”

Kuroko just barely managed to catch the unhealthy projectile aimed his way, but caught it right before it hit him in the face. “You could have just said that. You didn’t have to carry me in here.” he muttered, but unwrapped the burger anyway.

“Like you would’ve actually come if I called you.” Aomine handed him his shake and sat down, unwrapping his own burger.

“I might have. I know from experience that you’d get me out here anyway.” Kuroko took the shake and started drinking that, starting to relax a little as he did so.

“Yeah? Well, we can try that next month.” Aomine finished off his first burger and went to grab another.

“If you’re going to just keep bursting into my apartment at the end of every month you might as well just move in,” Kuroko said, rolling his eyes before he started to pick at his burger. He was far more interested in the vanilla shake, but he knew Aomine would have a fit if he didn’t actually eat something.

Aomine froze at the suggestion. _Move in?_ He stared at Kuroko in shock not being able to utter a word.

Kuroko looked up when he didn’t get a reply and replayed his words in his head. Oh. He’d just asked Aomine to move in with him. Not that he minded the idea, but it seemed like it was freaking Aomine out a bit. “Or, you know, don’t. That works too. But at least let me walk on my own next time,” he muttered, looking back down at his food.

Aomine rapidly shook his head. “Nonono, I don’t hate the idea. It’s just--it took me by surprise is all.” Aomine looked down at his knees.

“Feel free to think about it. I don’t need an answer immediately.” He took another bite of his burger and swallowed before looking at Aomine. “Can I go back to my laptop now?”

Aomine snapped out of his embarrassment and looked up at Kuroko. Right. He was here to make sure Kuroko stayed alive. “Not until you finish that and another burger.”

Kuroko looked appalled. “You want me to eat _two_ of those and drink a milkshake? Daiki, I don’t even eat that much when I don’t have a deadline,” he argued.

“Yeah, but when you do have a deadline you neglect eating all together. I’m making sure you eat enough to make up for it. If you don’t have a belly by the end of this then I didn’t do my job right.”

“I’m not eating two burgers. Not all of us can eat an entire mountain of them and still be hungry,” he said stubbornly.

Aomine sighed. He gave Kuroko a long, heavy kiss, making sure Kuroko was dazed when he pulled away. “At least try for one and a half. I’ll eat what you don’t finish, okay?”

Kuroko blinked a few times, pouting slightly at Aomine for breaking the kiss, but nodded in agreement anyway. Aomine had only said to try after all. Kuroko was under no illusions of succeeding.

“Thank you,” Aomine whispered and gave Kuroko’s lips one more peck before pulling away completely.

Kuroko finished the first burger and got about two bites into the second before giving up. “I’m going to go write again. Please wake me up nicely this time if I fall asleep,” he said, getting up and heading towards his computer.

Aomine sighed again. Why did he love such a stubborn man?

* * *

About 3 hours later, Aomine walked back to Kuroko’s work room to find him sleeping again. He remembered Kuroko’s request/warning to wake him up nicely and decided to press small kisses to the back of Kuroko neck in hopes of waking him up.

“Daiki?” Kuroko mumbled sleepily, cracking one eye open to look at him and confirm who it was before closing it again to try to go back to sleep.

“C’mon, Tetsu. At least sleep in bed.” He picked Kuroko up bridal style and walked towards the bedroom, laying Kuroko down gently and then getting on himself.

“I need to write more,” he said, while putting in zero effort to so much as get out from under the blankets.

“You can do that tomorrow. It’s not due ‘til the end of the week right?” Aomine said as he pulled Kuroko closer to him.

“Right. But I still have more to do,” he said, snuggling up against Aomine. “But sleeping is also nice. I haven’t done that in a while, have I?”

“Apparently not. Sleep, Tetsu. You can work tomorrow,” Aomine whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Okay,” Kuroko said with a yawn, wrapping his arms around Aomine.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Aomine quietly called out, “Hey, Tetsu. Were you serious  earlier? ”

“About what?” Kuroko had just started to fall asleep when Aomine spoke up, pulling him back into the world of the semi-waking.

“About moving in.”

“Oh.” Kuroko nodded. “Yeah, I mean, if you want to. It was just kind of a thought, but I would like to have you around. You know, if you aren’t planning to push me out of chairs all the time. That might be a deal breaker.”

Aomine chuckled quietly. “I’ll try not to do it too much.” He moved to cup Kuroko’s face to look at him better. “I’d like to move in. I think I’d like that a lot.”

Kuroko smiled sleepily at him. “Good. I don’t like waking up without you,” he told him.

“Yeah, me too. I guess we can talk more about this in the morning. Night Tetsuya.” Aomine pressed a soft kiss to Kuroko’s lips.

“G’night, Daiki.” Kuroko fell asleep with a small smile on his face that night.


End file.
